brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Wishstarluna/Wish Trade Resort
Hi! I apologise for lack of updating to latest update and messy layout IGN: xichigochanx Timezone: GMT Status (Roblox): ONLINE More stocking and other Pokemon/egg coming soon... ''' '''ABLE = Will breed if need to Starter Pokemon Bulbasaur XY.gif| Mudkip Stock: 2 Charmander XY.gif| Charmander Stock: 3 Squirtle XY.gif| Squirtle Stock: ABLE Torchic XY.gif| Torchic Stock: ABLE Mudkip XY.gif| Mudkip Stock: ABLE Cyndaquil XY.gif| Cyndaquil Stock: ABLE Turtwig XY.gif| Turtwig Stock: ABLE Chespin XY.gif| Chespin Stock: ABLE Froakie XY.gif| Froakie Stock: ABLE Rowlet SM.gif| Rowlet Stock: ABLE Litten SM.gif| Litten Stock: ABLE Popplio SM.gif| Popplio Stock: 6 Common Pokemon Evolved NOTE: All fixed at level 40 Golem-Kanto XY.gif| Golem Gyarados-F XY.gif| Gyarados Pupitar XY.gif| Pupitar Staraptor-F XY.gif| Staraptor Sawk XY.gif| Sawk Krookodile XY.gif| Krookodile Rare Pokemon Chansey XY.gif| Chansey Stock: 1 Scyther-M XY.gif| Scyther Stock: ABLE Eevee XY.gif| Eevee Stock: 8 Snorlax XY.gif| Snorlax Stock: ABLE Dratini XY.gif| Dratini Stock: 4 Sneasel-F XY.gif| Sneasel Stock: ABLE Aron XY.gif| Aron Stock: ABLE Bagon XY.gif| Bagon Stock: ABLE Beldum XY.gif| Beldum Stock: ABLE Gible-F_XY.gif| Gible Stock: 6 Riolu XY.gif| Riolu Stock: 2 Zorua XY.gif| Zorua Stock: 4 Larvitar XY.gif| Larvitar Stock: ABLE Fossil Pokemon Omanyte XY.gif| Omanyte Stock: 2 Kabuto XY.gif| Kabuto Stock: 1 Lileep XY.gif| Lileep Stock: 1 Anorith XY.gif| Anorith Stock: 2 Cranidos XY.gif| Cranidos Stock: 2 Shieldon XY.gif| Shieldon Stock: 2 Tirtouga XY.gif| Tirtouga Stock: 1 Archen XY.gif| Archen Stock: 2 Amaura XY.gif| Amaura Stock: 4 Togepi XY.gif| Togepi Stock: 2 Legendary/Mythical Pokemon Shaymin-Land XY.gif| Shaymin Stock: 1 Manaphy Egg.png| Phione egg Stock: ABLE Rotom XY.gif| Rotom Stock: 2 Egg NOTE: I cannot guarantee the gender nor nature of Pokemon because it is in an egg. Absol Egg.png| Absol Stock: 3 Eevee XY.gif| Eevee Stock: 3 Dratini XY.gif| Dratini Stock: 6 Gible-F_XY.gif| Gible Stock: 6 Pichu XY.gif| Pichu Stock: ABLE Vulpix-Alola-Shiny SM.gif| Alola Vulpix Stock: 3 Items Damp Rock DW.png| Damp Rock Stock: 1 Smooth Rock DW.png| Smooth Rock Stock: 2 Icy Rock DW.png| Icy Rock Stock: 2 Everstone.png| Everstone Stock: 2 Oval Stone DW.png| Oval Stone Stock: 1 Hard Stone DW.png| Hard stone Stock: 1 'Plates' Pokemon/Items I want ATM I am working my Pokedex (396), you may offer common/evolved Pokemon that I may not have in my Pokedex. ' Request Status '''Waiting for reply = I said "Deal!" to your offer and is waiting for your reply to make the arrangement. ' '''Pending = Waiting to do the trade/date arrangement Preparing the order = Getting the Pokemon or eggs you want ready before the trade date. Completed = We traded on the arrangement date. Term and Condition THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT THAT YOU MUST READ THIS. Waiting for Reply *After I replied to your offer and I said "deal!" to your offer, I will wait THREE' '''days to wait for your reply to mine. *On the second day of waiting for a reply, I will send a message on your message wall. *After '''THREE' '''days of no reply, unfortunately, I will have to cancel your order and will not give you the order. You will have to order again. '''Replying and Arranging the Time *When you replied to my message and arranged the time, I will send you a friend request and message you about your order when they are done (if need to). *Before we arranged the time, you MUST accept my friend request. On Arranged Date and Trade *On the arranged date, I will message you on Roblox that I am online at the arranged time and will wait for 30mins for you to come online. *If you do not come online on Roblox after 30mins, I will have to pause the trade and make another arrangement with you if you still want the Pokemon/egg you ordered. *I am only giving you two chances to do the trade, after two chances, you will not get your order, UNLESS you had a good reason why you was unable to trade, you may get another chance. *If it was me who has missed the arrangement, we will make another arrangement and I promised to be on time next time. Cancel *If you do not want the Pokemon you ordered and wish to cancel it, please message me on either my shop, my message wall or on Roblox. *Please tell me advanced that you are cancelling the order before the arrangement. Category:Blog posts